The object of the present invention is to provide a package which can be used for both transport and serving of different goods or products, which can be easily opened at the place where its contents are to be consumed and by being opened is automatically given a tray or serving surface which is larger than the original bottom area of the package in its distribution condition. One field of use particularly suited to the inventive package, precisely because of these properties, is for serving ready-prepared food on aeroplanes. It is thus important that the package requires the least possible space on the occasions of storing, serving and use while it optimally meets the purpose on each of these occasions. Since the side walls of the package are sloping, it is especially suited to automatic erection, and erected packages can be stacked one inside the other so that a compact distribution volume is obtained as far as the filling location. By being in an erected condition, the packages are easy to fill and close, and because of their construction they are so stable that a plurality of filled containers can be stacked one on top of the other to facilitate serving to passengers. Finally, the user not only automatically obtains a tray area larger than the bottom area of the package before it was opened, but also better accessibility of the contents without needing to remove them from the package.
This is achieved by the present invention, directed to providing a package of the kind mentioned in the introduction, and which is substantially distinguished in that the front side wall of the tray is forwardly or outwardly lowerable to a position in which it is in the same plane as the bottom of the tray to provide not only an increased bottom area but also better accessibility of the contents of the package.